The Legend of Zelda: Crystal Fantasy
This project was ported from Fantendo. This page will be occasionally updated, but the Fantendo page will be updated more frequently. The Legend of Zelda: Crystal Fantasy is an upcoming action-adventure Legend of Zelda game set to release for the Wii U in 2018. It will be primarily developed by Nintendo EAD with co-production by CCs Studios and published by Nintendo. As with all of the main Zelda titles since Skyward Sword, this title in the series would continue to challenge the traditional conventions of the series. Similar to Skyward Sword for the Wii, the game is being developed as Nintendo EAD's "swan song" for the Wii U. Story Being world travelers for thirteen years, Link and Ganondorf decide to head back to their home country, the kingdom of Hyrule, before continuing with their travels. However, they discover that Hyrule is on the brink of destruction again as the Demon King of old, Demise, broke the seal in the Master Sword that imprisoned him and escaped to seek out the Triforce and take the world for his own. In a tragic turn of events, Ganondorf gets possessed by Demise in the process. Link's childhood friend, Princess Zelda, leads him to the Master Sword to help track down the Ganondorf and eradicate Demise. A mysterious motorcycle called the Master Cycle appears from the Master Sword to help guide Link on his quest. Gameplay Overview Crystal Fantasy uses a similar gameplay controls shown in The Wind Waker HD and ''The Legend of Zelda'' for Wii U where the game makes use of the Wii U GamePad. The Wii U GamePad allows access to Link's gear which gives an overview of Link's main items such as the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, Link's item inventory which includes items such as bombs and the boomerang, and the map in which beacons can be placed on using the touchscreen. There is also a toggle switch on the GamePad which switches from inventories to a first person perspective exclusively on the GamePad, using gyro sensors to control the camera. The A button controls context-sensitive actions and makes Link sprint while running. While running, a roll attack could be executed by shaking the GamePad. The sword is mapped to the B button, bottles and other miscellaneous items are mapped to the Y button, and the shield is mapped to the R button. Like in Skyward Sword, there is only one button assigned for weapons such as bombs and the boomerang which is the X button. The Quick Equip feature from A Link Between Worlds returning by holding the X button and quickly scroll through available items. The L button is used for L-Targeting, the R button raises Link's shield, ZL makes use of the bow, and ZR is used for crouching. The D-Pad calls the assistance of the Master Cycle similar to companions in past entries such as Midna and Fi. Abilities Several features from Skyward Sword return, including the stamina gauge which is used up when Link performs tasks with great effort such as roll attacks and spin attacks and can be replenished with items such as Stamina Fruit and potions. The shield gauge also returns which gives players more strategic uses when guarding. One of the new maneuvers Link can perform include wall kick which uses up stamina. This can be performed by running up a wall and wall kick off of it using the A button. Master Cycle The Master Cycle, a motorcycle themed after The Legend of Zelda series which debuted in Mario Kart 8, will play a prominent role in the game, gameplay and plot-wise. The Master Cycle is a part of the Master Sword and can be summoned once Link gains the legendary sword. Much like Epona in the upcoming Zelda title for Wii U, the Master Cycle would be on semi-autopilot and would avoid obvious obstacles such as trees, due to the motorcycle being modeled after the horse. This would leave room for Link to swing his sword and shoot arrows. In addition, much like in Mario Kart games, Link will be able to drift using ZL or ZR. Game Information Timeline Placement Crystal Fantasy is meant to be left ambiguous as to where the game takes place in the timeline with the only clue being that the game takes place after Skyward Sword. However, it was later confirmed that the game takes place centuries after Four Swords Adventures in the child timeline. Setting To make the Master Cycle seem relevant to its setting, Crystal Fantasy will provide a first glimpse of a more technology-driven Hyrule, although it appears that the technology is still powered through magic itself, including the Master Cycle. Hyrule in this game is also different in terms of how the landscape is formed with similarities drawn from the Xenoblade Chronicles series, specifically in mountainous areas. There are also a handful of areas in Hyrule where the laws of gravity are defied and would come into gameplay much like in Super Mario Galaxy. This is mostly seen with various islands and rocks floating above Hyrule; a few of them even capable of having houses similar to the Sky and Skyloft in Skyward Sword. Much like other Zelda games, the game contains a second world to explore in. Named the "Crystal Realm," this mysterious realm is made up of shining crystalline structures with an atmosphere colored with a variety of hues of blue, looking somewhat similar to the Silent Realm in Skyward Sword. Weirdly enough, creatures normally seen as enemies in Hyrule are depicted as regular citizens in this realm that Link can interact with like any other NPCs. The reason enemies in the Crystal Realm act like normal NPCs are tied to the main story of this game. Characters Main Characters Zelda-CrystalFantasy.png|concept art of Princess Zelda's appearance in Crystal Fantasy Link-CrystalFantasy.png|concept art of Link's appearance in Crystal Fantasy Ganondorf-CrystalFantasy.png|concept art of Ganondorf's appearance in Crystal Fantasy * Link: He is a twenty-one year old world traveler who has traveled with his main companion, Ganondorf, after his parents was murdered by Demise from a previous outbreak when he was eight. As they both traveled the world, Ganondorf has taught him to become a well-rounded sword fighter and an archer. He possesses the Triforce of Courage which leads him to wield the Master Sword and save Hyrule from destruction once again. * Princess Zelda: She is the eighteen year old Princess of Hyrule who is next in line of ruling Hyrule after her father. She was childhood friends with Link before Link disappeared from her life at the age of five. She possesses the Triforce of Wisdom which helps lead Link to the Master Sword. * Ganondorf: He is a fifty year old Gerudo who acts as one of Hyrule's diplomats and thus is good friends with the King of Hyrule and Link's parents. Wielding the Triforce of Power, he was the one who fought off Demise when he broke out of his seal at a point prior to the main story before he resealed the Demon King back into the Master Sword. Unfortunately when the seal on Demise broke again, he got possessed by the Demon King as a vessel. * Demise: He is the fabled Demon King from legends ago who wanted to take the Triforce and rule the world for himself. At a point before the story, the seal on him broke and rampaged throughout the kingdom before Ganondorf was able to reseal him inside the Master Sword. However thirteen years later, he broke out of his seal and would once again take the Triforce and rule the world for himself. * Master Cycle: This mysterious magical motorcycle appears from the Master Sword and acts as Link's main companion throughout the story. Seemingly programmed with one focus, the Master Cycle guides Link with the final eradication of Demise. However, there seems to be more to this mystic vehicle than what was previously known about it. Secondary Characters * King of Hyrule: He is the current ruler of Hyrule and the father of Princess Zelda. He is good friends with Ganondorf and is well acquainted with Link as he used to play around the castle with his daughter. * Link's parents: Link's parents were good friends with Ganondorf as he was in frequent contact with them since they were young adults. They owned a farm and grew a large portion of Hyrule's crops. However, they were murdered by Demise's previous outbreak from the Master Sword and their son was left in the hands of Ganondorf when he was resealed. Trivia * This is the first time in the series when something from another franchise plays a vital role in a Zelda game story-wise. In this case, it is the Master Cycle vehicle from the Mario Kart series. * This would be the third game where all territories share the exact same subtitle after Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:The Legend of Zelda